spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squid
Squid & Sponge is a 2014 spin-off to SpongeBob SquarePants. The series first aired on August 12, 2014. The series aired on TBS before moving to The AMN. As of October 29, 2017, 89 episodes of Squid & Sponge have been aired. On November 4, 2017, The AMN cancelled the series due to low ratings and the fact that by the end of the sixth season, the show will have crossed 100 episodes. Plot After Spongebob & Squidward get stranded on a island, they have to survive until someone comes to rescue them. Production On April 13, 2012, Bloodlust Gaming announced he was working on a TV show based on Spongebob & Squidward. The show was originally called Squidbob Adventures ''and also included mild swearing. This idea was scrapped and was retooled in ''Squid & Sponge. ''The show was pitched to many networks before landing at TBS. TBS ordered 8 episodes for the first season. The pilot was produced from July 10 to December 30, 2013. The remaining 7 episodes were animated in 2014. The show premiered on August 12, 2014 to 1.36 million viewers and a 0.4 rating. The ratings and viewership dropped over the course of 7 episodes leading to TBS quietly cancelling the show. On September 24, 2014, TBS announced that Squid & Sponge would move to FOX for it's second season, however on September 25, 2014, FOX announced that the would not air the series on their network due to difficulties concerning the budget. The series is now being shopped to other networks. On December 19, 2014, GamingGeek123 announced that the series would move to ''The AMN ''for it's second season. On January 5, 2015, TheJasbre202 announced on his YouTube channel that ''Season 2 would only have 13 episodes. On March 20, 2015, before Season 2 premiered, The AMN ordered a third season consisting of 13 episodes. On June 18, 2015, It was announced that Jasbre202 would no longer be the director of the series. Instead, Jane, would take Jasbre's place. Jane also quit only after 1 season. GamingGeek123 quit too. The show was taken over by Matt Groening (Best known for making The Simpsons) and Bloodlust Gaming. The series had not aired any new episodes since late July of 2016 leading many to believe the series has been cancelled. On October 19, 2016, Matt Groening announced that he would no longer be a director (he later returned) and Bloodlust Gaming was fired due to behind the scenes issues. The show was announced as cancelled by many people who claim to be former workers on the show. This was proven false by AM yet he did not explain why no episodes had aired in the past few months. The title of Episode 44 was announced to be "Spongeland" and it aired on January 8, 2017 to 3.40 million viewers and a rating of 1.8. On March 19, 2017, It was announced that Season 4 would end in 2018 and would be the final season of the show, ending the show after 60 episodes which aired in 5 years. A.M said "A fifth season was in the cards but... I felt like it was time to end it. I wish we could be on TV forever. But... It just isn't that simple." On March 20, 2017, The AMN announced that a 5-episode miniseries would air in 2019 to wrap up the show. "We will see Spongebob grow into a man. He will be married with a kid of his own but when Patrick gets kidnapped, Spongebob will once again go on an amazing journey." On March 24, 2017, The AMN ''announced that the miniseries would consist of 10 episodes instead of the originally planned 5 episodes. Later that day, It was announced that the series finale would air on March 24, 2018. Later that day, ''The AMN ''announced that the miniseries would be scrapped and the show would return for a fifth season consisting of 26 episodes & that the Season 4 finale would air in 2017. On March 25, 2017, ''The AMN ''ordered a sixth season of the series which will consist of 13 episodes. Later that day, ''The AMN ''ordered 5 more episodes for the sixth season. A few months later, the series was cancelled. '''Series Overview' Episodes Season 1 (2014) * Season 1 ''averaged a total of 0.876 million viewers and a 0.3 rating. '''Season 2 (2015)' * Season 2 ''averaged a total of 2.61 million viewers and a 0.6 rating. '''Season 3 (2015-16)' * Season 3 ''averaged 2.69 million viewers and a 0.7 rating. '''Season 4 (2016-17)' * Season 4 ''averaged 2.667 million viewers and a 0.7 rating. '''Season 5 (2017)' * Season 5 ''averaged 2.173 million viewers and a 0.5 rating. *'Paddy''' is the shipping name for Patrick & Sandy. Season 6 (2017) Reception Squid & Sponge ''has received generally negative reviews from critics, with the series holding a 20% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. On TV.com, the series has been given a 4.2/10. Walter Turnbatter of ''IGN ''said "The show makes every Spongebob fan cringe, every Nickelodeon lover puke & every teenager smash their TV." it was given a 3.9/10. It has been noted by fans of ''Spongebob SquarePants ''that the series is completely separate from the original show. Despite bad reviews, the series received ''Okay to Good ratings. The later seasons were met with critical acclaim. AM (president of The AMN) said "Squid & Sponge will definitely be on our network for a long, long time. The series got off on the wrong foot at first but managed to find the greatness within." Ratings The lowest viewed episode is "A Possible Saviour", with just 0.64 million viewers and a 0.2 rating. The highest viewed episodes are "Back To The Past" and "Summer Is Here" with 3.76 million viewers and a 2.0 rating. Film, Possible Revival & Cancelled Spin-off Movie On March 29, 2017, Jon Blue went on Jimmy Kimmel Live ''and said "We planned a movie. It would have been the final thing of Squid & Sponge we ever would have done. Then it turned into a miniseries and then it just... completely died. But a few days back, we made a deal for the movie. I don't think I can say anymore." The film will be called "''Squid & Sponge: Last Blast". After the cancellation of the series, the movie has been put on hold. Spin-off Later that day, The AMN announced that they have ordered 20 episodes for a spin-off titled Squirrel & Star which will air sometime in 2017. It was later cancelled before premiering. Revival During January 2018, Jon Blue announced that the series might return for a seventh season and that a script was already prepared for it, titled "Wild Things". Comics On March 15, 2016, The AMN ''announced they would make a new division of their company titled ''AMNC ''which stands for ''AM Network Comics ''and that they would release ''Squid & Sponge ''comics tri-annual meaning that an issue would release every 4 months starting from January 2017. The first issue is 48 pages and contains darker story elements from the TV series. The comic was well received and as of March 28, 2017, the comic has sold 3 million copies worldwide. '''DVD Releases' Squid & Sponge: Campfire Tales Squid & Sponge: Campfire Tales ''is a compilation DVD issued by Shout! Factory, containing 5 random episodes from the first and second seasons of the series on one single disc. * ''Campfire Tales ''(Season 1, Episode 2) * ''Call of Doodie ''(Season 1, Episode 7) * ''A Storm Is Coming ''(Season 2, Episode 2) * ''Ode To A Sponge ''(Season 2, Episode 9) * ''Wish Fish ''(Season 2, Episode 11) 'Squid & Sponge: Damsel In Distress' ''Squid & Sponge: Damsel In Distress ''is a compilation DVD issued by Shout! Factory, containing 7 random episodes from the first three seasons of the series on one single disc. * ''Damsel In Distress ''(Season 1, Episode 5) * ''Good News, Bad News ''(Season 2, Episode 1) * ''Holy Macaroni ''(Season 2, Episode 10) * ''Rule Breakers ''(Season 2, Episode 13) * ''Bigger & Better Things ''(Season 3, Episode 1) * ''Ugly In Pink ''(Season 3, Episode 2) * ''Sponge: Unchained ''(Season 3, Episode 6) 'Squid & Sponge: The Rest of Season 1''' ''Squid & Sponge: The Rest of Season 1 ''is a DVD issued by Shout! Factory, containing the 5 remaining episodes from the first season on one single disc. * ''Two Days 'Til May ''(Season 1, Episode 1) * ''Calls For Help ''(Season 1, Episode 3) * ''Young & Hungry ''(Season 1, Episode 4) * ''A Possible Saviour ''(Season 1, Episode 6) * ''Whitey & Blackie ''(Season 1, Episode 8) Category:Spin-OffsCategory:2016 Category:TV Shows Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:DVDs Category:Funner House